


Star Trek: 2263

by Captain_ForsythStories



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Action/Adventure, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: the Crew of the USS Venture discover that planets across the unexplored sector are Imploding for unknown reasons, can they find what causing this and stop it from effecting Worlds not just of Federation but everyone in the alpha and beta quadrant.
Kudos: 3





	Star Trek: 2263

Starbase Yorktown, 2263  
2 hours after Enterprise depart for the Necro Cloud nebula, but 1 hour before Klingon invade federation. 

"Yorktown to Venture, standing by to clear moorings on you mark."  
"Mr Soran, take us out." Captain Renna Waring said turn her chair toward the helm and navigation station, The young Vulcan at the helm patch his console to the comm channel.  
"Yorktown, Clear moorings in Four. Three. Two. one. Mark." Waring could hear Yorktown docking clamps detach from the Venture main hull through the several layer of bulkheads. "Moorings clear," Soran said. "Yorktown control, Venture is ready to depart."  
"Confirmed, opening the bay doors now, stand by." The main viewer show docking bay doors opening, The Venture started to move slowly toward the doors. "Venture, you are passing through spacedock doors. stand by to clear in twenty second."  
"Acknowledged, Yorktown." Soran replied.  
jabbing one of seat arm controls with thumb, Waring said. "Bridge to engineering. Ready for full impulse."  
"Aye, Captain," said Andorian over the comms. "Standing by now."  
"Copy that, Kovak." she close the channel and look back the viewer, they now just past large doors and were half way out the long docking tube that ran through the Starbase. they kept to a slow pace till the clear the station altogether.  
"Venture, you are cleared the Starbase, returning helm control back to you." the side walls drop back as they enter open space, the sight of other ships waiting to dock or departing as well. Many were other Federation vessels, one was a old Einstein class.  
Don't see many of those now. She look at Soran. "take us to M-8295, Warp 7." She ordered, The Vulcan nodded as he plotted the course away from the Station. The hum of the engines grew louder as they enter warp, the familiar Stars-streak filled the viewer. they always made waring feel Relax in Almost hypnotic sort of way, leaning back against her chair. She took a moment to think about the Commodore Paris orders she gave just an hour or so ago, There was Strange Signal detected near M-8295 in an unexplored area of space. While the enterprise is on a recue mission, It fell to the venture and her crew to investigate it. pivoted her chair around to where the science station was, There her first officer Commander Camille Dunn sat. "Have you translated the signal, Cammy?" She asked, rising an eyebrow.  
"Still working on it, Captain." She replied, her Scottish accent coming out.  
"well keep me inform then, Cammy." Waring look back at the viewer, She felt bit excited to learn what it was. This was a new Mystery for her to solve and She was determine to Crack it. "How long till reach M-8295?"  
Soran look down at the chromometer. "In about 3 hours and 47 minuets, Ma'am."  
"very well, Cammy have an away team ready wh-" She was cut off by Mr Soran  
"Shock wave incoming, bearing one mark five!" The image show large reddish blue energy wave approaching them at high speed, Waring eyes widen as she stare at it. All feeling of relaxation was gone, instead She was left feeling fear as it grew closer and closer to them.  
"Drop us out of warp, Now!" She thumb the comms on the chair. "All hands, brace for impact!" Everyone on the bridge grab hold of something, as the shock wave hit with full force. The room shock violently, Sparks and bit of debris flew everywhere. Yeoman Kara Ward fell to the floor, data padd clatter as it landed. "turn into the wave!" She ordered, Soran fought for control as they rode the wave.  
"Clearing the shockwave now." He reported, Unfazed by the whole event.  
"damage Report!" Turning back to Cammy, who was gather the data on the ship.  
"Minor damage on deck four, eight and ten, Shields are down to twenty-five percent." Waring let sighed, Glad that they made through that in one Piece. "I take it, there are no injured then?" She ask Lieutenant Rose Smith who sat at Commutation.  
"All good so far, Captain." Smith replied, holding onto her earpiece to listen for reports.  
"What the hell hit us?" Waring ask Cammy who quick answer back.  
"Some type of subspace shock wave," She stop as she read the data. "Captain, It came from M-8295!" Waring Eyes widen in Shock, She look back the viewer.  
"Helm, continued current course." Soran quick took the ship back into warp, Waring who had now move to join Cammy at her station pace back and forth in anticipation. the turbolift door open out step Doctor Kraz Th'Elas, an tall Andorian Male in a medical coat. A look of Grumpiness was on him as he approach the Captain.  
"Why did you summon me up here," He place his hands on his hips, Tapping his foot impatiently. "I was in the middle of clear up a mess that shockwave cause." Waring place her hand to his face, Shutting him. He gave annoyed look at her, antenna curling as he frowned.  
"I'm fine, thank for asking," She joked, Th'Elas just tisk at her. "Cammy, tell the doctor what you found."  
Cammy got up and flip some switches on her console, an image of M-8295 appear with it name, planet classification and year it was discover by Starfleet. "This is how the class k planet look in 2231 when it was found by the USS Sally Ride." Th'Elas raised an eyebrow.  
"please tell me this isn't an lecture on this planet?" he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose, Waring rolled her eyes at his remark.  
"This is the planet now from long range scans." She flip another switch and the image change to 2D scan of partly destroyed planet similar to one before it, Th'Elas shook his head in disbelief.  
"Hold on how does a planet just explode, I thought it was uninhabitable?" he scratch the side of his head, trying to make sense of it. Cammy change the image to show the signal coming from the planet.  
"I believe the signal may be the cause." She brought up the signal wavelength up. "It still transmitting even after the planet exploded."  
Waring look at the screen, Studying it. Th'Elas folded his arms.  
"How can that be?" He asked, antenna move as he spoke.  
"Whatever is sending the signal must be very powerful to have cause the destruction." Cammy said, Ensign Georgia Briggs drew their attention away from the signal.  
"Sorry, But I'm getting an Distress call from the ECS Jackson." She told, Looking back at her console. Waring walk back to her chair, Th'Elas following suit. "they were hit by the shockwave and are losing life support." She reported as Waring sat down.  
"transfer Coordinate to navigation," She continued. "Soran, increase to warp 8." the Vulcan officer nodded and stared increase speed.  
"I'll have my medical team standing by in the transporter room." He beeline to the turbolift, Waring lend her elbow on the armrest.  
look like the mystery will have to wait.


End file.
